My Emily
by Rikku Madara Uchiha
Summary: Sad One-shot based on an RP. Dedicated to Deidara's Model, my good friend. Emily by From First To Last.


Ok, ok, hate me if you want. I know I haven't updated anything in forever and then some... But whatever. This one-shot is dedicated to my friend, Deidara's Model, and Deidara. I think I picked a good song for them :D. Song is Emily by From First To Last. Don't own Naruto, From First To Last, the song Emily, Tsuki or Deidara's Model... Or Kin. Enjoy.

_Smiles and her laughter  
It's the only thing that I've been waiting for a time  
Regardless of our distance and our hope...grows greater  
Trapped by pretty eyes and letters for all time  
...the only thing that I've been waiting for. _

Deidara stared at her sleeeping form. Her beautiful black hair spread out on the pillow. Her slender arms held up to her face. Her mouth was slightly opened so she could breath. He reached over to her and stroked her face lovingly. 'Sorry, Tsuki-chan, un. But... I can't...' He clentched his eye shut, knowing he couldn't look at her. She looked so innocent... But he knew better. He knew that she had seen more than anyone should ever know...

He didn't want to go... Not without her. He loved her too much to let her go. Her and Kin. But, he thought grimacing, it will protect them. The room being as dark as her black hair, he could still see her peaceful face. He let the onslaught of tears come through, dripping onto her face. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal rich brown eyes. She stared up at him, seeing his blue eye closed in anguish. She couldn't stand when he was upset. His eyes tearing was like the rain on a beautiful day.

"...Dei?"

_I hope it's something worth the waiting  
'Cause it's the only thought that I ever feel real  
Thunder storms could never stop me  
'Cause there's no one in the world like Emily _

Deidara's eye opened quickly, staring down at her. She looked so cute, he thought. It just made things harder. He looked away.  
"U-un... Tsuki-chan. I didn't hear you wake up, un." he said nervously. She held a completely innocent look, and eyes filled with curiosity. 'Please, un... don't say anything... nothing about how much you love me... please...' he pleaded in his mind. She put a warm, soft hand to his face, and he tensed. He would miss her hands... They gave him warmth when he was cold. She smiled. He would miss that, too.  
"Dei-kun... What's wrong?" she asked, her voice soft. He thought of an excuse quickly.

"I-I'm going to see Rikku, un. I'll be back in a little bit. Go back to bed, un." he said, kissing her temple. She smiled tiredly and closed her eyes. He quickly left the room and made way to his sister's home. As soon as he lifted his fist, the door opened.  
"Dei? What's up?" asked the confused brunette. He shook his head. Tears leaked from his eyes. Her look sombered.  
"You're... leaving, aren't you?" She asked. He nodded. She moved aside so he could enter the house.  
"Rikku... Don't tell her you talked to me. Don't tell her where I'm going. Don't tell her anything." Deidara said. Rikku growled in her throat.  
"You can't just leave, Dei! She loves you! Just because you're not ready for a relationship doesn't mean she has to suffer for it!" she shouted at him. Deidara looked away from her sad gaze.  
"I can, and I will. I know she does, un... But... She'll die... I know she will." He turned around abruptly and muttered something. Rikku could only stare at his retreating form.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Dei."

_She's simple yet confusing  
Her sparkling eyes make me weak at my words, they tremble  
Days seem like years in this month of December  
The winter coldens me for I have yet to sleep  
And never will I give up trying 'cause you're everything to me _

The next morning, Rikku was sitting outside of Tsuki's house, thinking of what she was going to say. She couldn't just say 'Deidara couldn't handle it, so he left. He probably won't come back.'... She heard the door open.  
"Rikku?" asked Tsuki, sitting beside her long-time friend. Rikku sat there, staring at the pavement. Tsuki could see it on her face. Rikku was hiding something.  
"Rikku, where's Dei? I haven't seen him all morning." she said, craning her neck to look around. Rikku whispered something quietly.  
"Come again?"  
"Gone...He's gone, Tsuki. And I don't know when, if ever, he's coming back..." she whispered. Tsuki felt as if her world had just fallen down, spiriling into nothingness. As if someone had just killed her in the most brutal ways she could think of. Her eyes were wide and unfocused, staring at Rikku. When the younger of the two stood up, Tsuki was frozen. She couldn't move. Rikku called to her, and after tapping her shoulder, her friend broke. She sat outside for hours, trying to calm her down. She stared up at the sky.  
'I hope you're happy, Dei... I hope you're happy that you broke her.' A flash of blue glinted sadly in the trees, before dissapearing.

"My Tsuki-chan... Gomennasai, un..."

_  
I hope it's something worth the waiting  
It's the only thought that I ever feel real  
'Cause thunder storms could never stop me  
'Cause there's no one in the world like Emily,  
There's no one in the world like Emily_

Owari

One shot of DeidaraTsuki... It was sucky, I know, but I thought that you could replace the 'Emily' with 'Tsuki', because Deidara really loves her in our RP, but he left and RP-wise she's been uberly upset, but she tries to not let it show much. Uber short, I know. but whatever.


End file.
